The Shepherd and the Lamb
by orangegirl8
Summary: *Cardverse Hetalia* King Francis rules the Diamond Kingdom, but there is no one to rule at his side. Even if a romantic marriage is out of the question, his kingdom needs someone who will rule with a fair hand.


**So...this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it! This one is a Cardverse Hetalia oneshot. I actually wrote this at one in the morning, so heads up, there may be some grammatical/spelling errors. Feel free to point them out :) **

**The story is basically my version of why France and Liechtenstein are the King and Queen of Diamonds, respectively. Multiple reasons- I personally don't ship that (although I don't have a problem if you do) and I don't really think Switzerland would be very happy about that. But they can get along, right? Well, you'll find out :) So please enjoy the story.**

King Francis paced the room, each step making a clicking noise that resounded in the large empty room. His brow was furrowed, and his pacing became even more feverish as he walked, the tempo of the clicking accelerated. He stopped abruptly and gazed out the window. He saw the vast expanse of land that was his, ruled by the Diamond Kingdom, but his wasn't the only one. The land in which they lived was divided into four kingdoms- the Diamonds, Spades, Clubs and Hearts. And though Francis's wealth was impressive, the other three kingdoms were growing more and more powerful everyday.  
He sighed, thinking of the coronation he had just attended. King Ivan of the Club Kingdom had just recently named a young woman, Elizaveta, to be his queen. Francis hadn't been to the actual ceremony, only the one being crowned and the priest could, but he had been to the celebration that had taken place afterward. Although Francis had tried to act joyful, he found that he had felt quite depressed. Elizaveta's coronation had left him as the only king without a queen by his side, a fact that was bitterly ironic for King Francis. For although it was King Ludwig who ruled the Hearts Kingdom, Francis was a far more passionate man.  
He knew there wouldn't be much time before the other kingdoms would try to gain some of Francis's wealth or land- or power.  
Francis shook his head. It was quite sad that at this point, there was no hope to marry someone for love. But his people deserved a queen who would be compassionate and loyal.  
"Matthieu!" Francis called into the empty room. At once, the doors opened to reveal Prince Matthieu of the Diamonds.  
"Yes, your Highness?" Matthieu said with a bow.  
"I have a task for you," Francis announced.  
"Of course, your Highness," Matthieu said quickly, out of polite habit.  
Francis grinned at Matthieu's modest words. Even though Francis had practically raised Matthieu as his son, the boy always addresses Francis with utmost respect.  
"Your task," Francis stated "is of extreme urgency. I know that you have noticed the vacancy of the queen's position in this empire, correct?"  
"Um, well, yes, your Highness," Matthieu admitted, bowing his head. "It seems that I no longer have the option of marrying for love," Francis said in a muted voice. Matthieu kept his head bowed. "However," Francis declared, slightly louder. "That does not mean I can't have a queen. My people deserve to have a queen who will be kind and just." Francis looked at Matthieu's curious expression. "Your task," he said "is to find the person with the fairest person in the kingdom, so that they may become my queen."  
"Your Highness?" Matthieu looked up.  
"My people are only to be ruled by the fairest of them all. Only the kindest person is fit to be my queen, even if they may be a mere peasant. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, your Highness," Matthieu said with a quick bow. "I will inform the guards immediately."

There was a quick knock on the door. "Come in," Francis called. A split second after he had spoken, the door flew open.  
"Your Highness," Matthieu rushed into the room, panting, and did a quick little bow.  
"What is it?" Francis said with a frown.  
"Well," Matthieu said nervously "we believe that we've found your new queen."  
Francis jumped to his feet. "Really?"  
Matthieu nodded. "The whole kingdom says that she is the fairest alive."  
"Send her in!" Francis exclaimed, hastily sitting on his throne and smoothing his hair.  
"Well..." Matthieu said.  
"Well what?" Francis said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"Her brother demands to speak with you first...alone." Matthieu looked over his shoulder. "He's quite demanding. Several guards had to stop him from barging into the throne room!" Matthieu finished his statement in a whisper.  
Francis frowned thoughtfully.  
"Send him in."  
"Are you sure?" Matthieu asked. He gasped. "Forgive me, your Highness," he said bowing low. "I didn't mean to question your-"  
"Yes, yes, just send him in, Matthieu." Francis dismissed Matthieu's apology away with a wave of his hand.  
"O-of course," Matthieu said, straightening and dashed out of the room.

Francis didn't have to wait ten seconds before the doors opened again. A teenage boy, just about Matthieu's age strode through and gave a curt bow. Francis's eyes widened. The older brother that had pushed his guards around and demanded to have an audience with him was a peasant?  
But this was the reality. The boy had blonde hair that was slightly shorter than Francis's own. He was dressed in nothing but torn rags, but his eyes were determined and strong.  
"You wanted to speak with me?" King Francis raised an eyebrow at the dirty peasant boy.  
"Yes," he said with a nod.  
"What's your name?" Francis asked.  
"Vash Zwingli," he replied.  
"So, I assume you have something very important you wish to tell me?" Francis questioned him.  
Vash nodded. "You want my sister to be your queen, correct?"  
"Yes," Francis said hesitantly, unsure of where the conversation would lead. "I've been told that your sister is the fairest of them all."  
"She is," Vash said "She deserves the life of a queen."  
"Then what is the matter?" Francis asked.  
Vash fixed him with a stare that made Francis shift in his throne. "I will only let my sister be your queen on one condition."  
Francis's eyes widened. Did the boy have no sense of protocol? First he demands an audience, completely ignores the royal guards, and now had the audacity to bargain with the king?  
"And what is that?" Francis said, trying to keep hostility out of his voice. Judging by the way Vash's frown deepened, it didn't work.  
"My sister is the most pure-hearted person in the kingdom," Vash said "And I want her to stay that way."  
"What are you saying?" Francis asked apprehensively.  
"My condition," Vash said slowly "is that if my sister becomes your queen, you cannot touch her. You shan't so much as hold her hand, she will walk independently. And you absolutely cannot..." Vash trailed off, burning scarlet.  
Francis blinked. That's what this was about? Did the boy really think that lowly of him? Although, Francis thought, it was probably true...  
But now Francis looked at Vash differently. His request had taken him by surprise, what peasant wouldn't have wanted riches instead? Francis frowned. Admittedly, he would be sad to not have a companion, but the good of the kingdom came first. Besides, he reminded himself, there hadn't been hope for love in the first place.  
"Very well," Francis said. "I accept the terms of you request."  
Vash's eyes widened in surprise, and there was even a flash of gratitude in them before he regained his composure. "I will send for my sister," he said hoarsely.

Francis smiled to himself as Vash left the room quietly.

Vash reentered the room and bowed, more sincerely. "My sister, Lili," he said.  
The doors opened to reveal a petite girl several years younger than her brother. She entered the room gracefully and curtsied. "Your Highness," she said, softly. Vash gasped.  
"L-Lili," he stammered. "What happened to your hair?"  
"I cut it," she answered simply, turning her head innocently to show her blonde hair, now cut short. "Do you like it?"  
"It..." Vash faltered. He cast a nervous glance in Francis's direction.  
"I cut it to look like you," Lili said frowning. "You don't like it?"  
"I didn't say that," Vash said, his face flushing. "I think it looks nice."  
Lili beamed at him. "I'm glad."

The moment Lili had grinned, Francis knew that he had been informed honestly. Despite the rags that the she wore, Lili had shown herself to be the most devoted sister that anyone could have asked for. And Vash had the same dedicated spirit that had protected, and will always protect his sister, the way a shepherd cares for his most favorite lamb.

"Lili," Vash said, his manner becoming earnest. "You know King Francis?"  
"Of course," she said, giving another curtsy. "Forgive me for ignoring you, your Highness."  
"You are excused," Francis said with a nod. Lili bowed her head, but turned back to her brother.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Well...you're going to live here with him, now. You're going to be the Queen of Diamonds."  
"Are you coming, too?" Lili questioned.  
"No," Vash murmured. "I can't."  
"Why not?" Lili asked sadly.  
"Because I don't have permission," Vash explained.  
"Well, I don't want to." Lili said firmly.  
"What?" Vash said, startled.  
"I'm not leaving you," Lili declared.  
"Lili, listen to me," Vash pleaded. "This is for you to have a better life here. You won't go hungry, and you'll have all the jewels and riches that you could want."  
"I don't want any jewels or riches if I have to abandon you," Lili said gravely. She turned to Francis. "I'm sorry your Highness, but I'm going to have to decline your generous offer." And with that, she curtsied and began to walk away.  
"Lili," Vash called desperately. "You can't-"  
"Wait," Francis stood. "Come here."  
Lili stopped, but she obeyed King Francis, and turned around, walking towards her brother. "Yes?" she whispered.  
"I have decided something," Francis said. "In addition to honoring your promise," he said, nodding his head towards Vash. "I will not only make Lili my queen, but Vash my Jack, so that you will never have to be separated."  
Vash gaped at Francis. "Me?" he murmured. "T-the Jack of Diamonds? Your...advisor?"  
"Yes," Francis said. "You have not only proved your sister to be kind, but yourself to be shrewd and full of candor. You and your sister will both be royals."  
Vash and Lili both gazed up at Francis both disbelievingly and in awe. Then both siblings sank to their knees as one.  
"Thank you," Vash gasped, holding back a sob. "Thank you so much." He went quiet, his back shaking with silently cries.  
"You...have been so kind to us," Lili said, her green eyes also filled with tears. "How will we ever be able to repay you?"  
"Do a good job as Queen and Jack," Francis said, beaming "and you won't have to."

The coronation took place within the week. The whole of the Diamond Kingdom crowded streets to see their new queen, Lili the Generous, who had once been their fellow neighbor. Now outfitted in a magnificent dress in the orange and gold of the Diamond Kingdom, Queen Lili beamed at her new subjects, waving cheerfully as they threw flowers in her path, calling "Long live Queen Lili!" The other kings, queens, and jacks all clapped respectfully as they watched Lili walk without her hand being held, independent, but side-by-side with her brother, the new Jack of Diamonds, Vash. King Francis had never seen his kingdom more joyful.


End file.
